List of Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Allies
These are the Allies of The Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Series. Allies *Autobot Drone Units **Autotroopers **Autobot Soldiers **Autobot Vanguards **Autobot Omega Sentinels **Autobot Drones **Autobot Heavy Troopers **Autobot Artillery Specialists **Autobot Heavy Commandos **Autobot Fighters **Autobot Heavy Fighters **Autobot Infiltrators **Autobot Speed Warriors **Aerialbots ***Aerialbot Scouts ***Aerialbot Warriors ***Aerialbot Troopers ***Aerialbot Snipers ***Aerialbot Fighters ***Aerialbot Heavy Fighters **Protectobots ***Protectobot Scouts ***Protectobot Snipers ***Protectobot Fighters ***Protectobot Warriors *Sailor Scout Units **Sailor Warriors **Sailor Snipers **Sailor Vanguards **Sailor Scouts **Sailor Technicans **Sailor Pilots **Sailor Marines *Heroic Mechas and Robots **Mechas and Mobile suits ***Heroic Mecha Soldiers ***Heroic Mecha Vanguards ***Heroic Mecha Troopers ***Heroic Light Aerial Mecha Soldiers ***Heroic Dark Aerial Mecha Soldiers ***Heroic Mecha Fighters ***Heroic Mecha Enforcers ***Heroic Mecha Commandos ***Heroic Mecha Assaulters ***Heroic Mecha Raiders **Robot Infantry ***Gadgebots ***Microbots ***Galactic Rangers *Heroic United States Military and NEST **Captain Steve Hiller **US and NEST Units ***US Navy Seals ***US Army Soldiers ***NEST Soldiers *Jedi **Jedi Grand Master Yoda **Jedi Master Ki-adi-Mundi **Togruta Jedi Master Shaak ti **Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto **Zabrak Jedi Master Eeth Koth **Jedi Knight Rahm Kota **Jedi Master Luke Skywalker **Grand Jedi Master Mace Windu *Rebel Units **Rebel Soldiers **Rebel Vanguards **Rebel Marksmen **Rebel Guerrillas **Rebel Smugglers **Rebel Infiltrators **Wookiee Warriors **Bothan Spies **Naboo Security Guards **Rebel Pilots ***Rebel X-Wing Pilots ***Rebel Y-Wing Pilots ***Rebel B-Wing Pilots ***Rebel A-Wing Pilots ***N-1 Pilots **Rebel Marines **Rebel SpecForce Marines *Spirit Dream Eaters **Meow Wow **Kooma Panda **Necho Cat **Sky Cat **Electricorn **Flamguin Marine **Iceguin Ace **Yoggy Horn **Cyber Yog **Flowber Meow **Staggerceps **Lord Kyroo Allies Gallery Autobot Drone Units The Autobot Infantry are the Group of many Units and Infantries to Join with heroes and defend the planet. The Autobot Infantries are Led by Jetfire. TFA Autotrooper model.jpg|Autotroopers Sideswipe.jpg|Autobot Soldiers Scattorshot.jpg|Autobot Vanguards Bulkhead.jpg|Autobot Warriors 300px-Guardianrobotminicomic.jpg|Autobot Omega Sentinels Autobots Drone.jpg|Autobot Drones 250px-WFC Autobot Heavy Soldier.jpg|Autobot Heavy Troopers File:WFCDS_Autobot_artillery_specialist.jpg|Autobot Artillery Specialists File:300px-TransformersROTFGame ProtectobotSniper.jpg|Protectobot Snipers File:300px-Protectobot Warrior.jpg|Protectobot Warriors File:Protectobot Scout.jpg|Protectobot Scouts 411px-G1 RedAlert profileart1.jpg|Protectobot Fighters 369px-Tf2009 aerialbotscout2.jpg|Aerialbot Soldiers Aerial Scout 1.jpg|Aerialbot Scouts 374px-MechTechWarsOnlineSeekerAirRaid.jpg|Aerialbot Snipers Air Raid.png|Aerialbot Vanguards 558px-Breakaway ROTF render.jpg|Aerialbot Fighters 200px-Rotf stratosphere titan.jpg|Aerialbot Heavy Fighters File:400px-Alliance2_LM1_Landmines.jpg|Autobot Fighters Warpath.jpg|Autobot Heavy Fighters Rodimus Prime.jpg|Autobot Heavy Commandos File:Springer concept art (ROTF).jpg|Autobot Aerial Warriors File:Omnibot_Warrior.jpg|Autobot Infiltrators File:328px-Prominent_generic.png|Autobot Speed Warriors Wheelie.jpg|Autobot Pilots Prowl.jpg|Autobot Marines Sailor Scout Units The Sailor Scout Units are one of the Heroine infantry to Join with Heroines and Princesses, They are led by Princess Commander Serenity Maximus and Sailor Scout Commander Sailor Coruscant. Sailor Sniper.jpg|Sailor Snipers File:Sailor Pilot.jpg|Sailor Pilots Sailor Scout Marine.jpg|Sailor Marines Jedi Order The Jedi Order are the guardians of peace and justice in the Rebel Alliance, Along with Order, The Jedi Units are led by Yoda. File:Yoda.jpg|Jedi Grand Master Yoda File:236px-KiAdiMundi.jpg|Cerean Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi File:Shaak Ti closeup.jpg|Togruta Jedi Master Shaak ti File:KitFisto-SithSnapshot.jpg|Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto File:Luke Skywalker.jpeg|Jedi Master Luke Skywalker File:Kota001x 1.jpg|Jedi Knight Rahm Kota 349px-Mace Windu.jpg|Jedi Grand Master Mace Windu Jedi Units Heroic Mecha and Robot Units The Heroic Mecha Organization and Heroic Robots'''are the Group of Machines that Piloted by characters, and sentient Machines and Robots. The Heroic Mechas, Mobile Suits, and Robots join with the battle against the evil enemies. They are led by Alteisen, Nu-13 and M. D. Geist. Heroic Mecha and Mobile suits Mecha Robot.jpg|Heroic Mecha Soldiers RGC-80.gif|Heroic Mecha Vanguards File:175px-Vincent_Ward.jpg|Heroic Mecha Troopers Gundom Unicorn.jpg|Heroic Aerial Mecha Soldiers (Light) Dark Gundum.jpg|Heroic Aerial Mecha Soldiers (Dark) File:Sutherland.jpg|Heroic Mecha Fighters File:Glasgow.jpg|Heroic Mecha Enforcers 12330l.jpg|Heroic Mecha Commandos File:166px-Knightpolice - Line Art.jpg|Knightpolices File:Nirvash.jpg|Heroic Mecha Raiders File:RA272 Nirvash.jpg|Heroic Mecha Assaulters Alexander.jpg|Heroic Mecha Scouts Knights of st Raphael.jpg|Heroic Mecha Knights Heroic Robots File:Microbot.jpg|Microbots File:Galactic Ranger.jpg|Galactic Rangers Heroic Military Humans '''Heroic Military Infantry was the Heroic Infantry of NEST, US Armies, and more. The Militaries raged between heroes and evil during the war. The Infantries are Led by Captain Lennox. File:MIL US Army Rangers in Iraq lg.jpg|US Army Rangers File:830px-USNavySeals.jpg|US Navy Seals Samurai Rebel Units File:Rebel Soldier.png|Rebel Soldiers File:Rebel Vanguard.png|Rebel Vanguards File:Rebel Marksman.png|Rebel Marksmen File:Rebel Engineer.png|Rebel Smugglers File:Bothan Spy.png|Bothan Spies File:WW.png|Wookiee Warriors 579px-SullustanJedi-SWGTCGCF.jpg|Sullustan Firefighters 221px-TwilekNEGAS.jpg|Twi'lek Cops Gungan 1.png|Gungan Technicians Jawa.png|Jawa Mechanics 387px-Polismassans.jpg|Kallidahin Medics File:Security Guard.png|Naboo Security Guards File:X-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|X-Wing Pilots File:Y-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|Y-Wing Pilots File:A-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|A-Wing Pilots B-Wing Rebel Pilot.png|B-Wing Pilots File:Naboo Fighter Pilot.jpg|N-1 Pilots File:Rebel Marine.png|Rebel Marines Spirit Dream Eaters The Spirit Dream Eaters (スピリット Supiritto?), Was one of the Two Major Categories, the Spirits which eat bad dreams. File:Wonder_Meow.png|Meow Wow File:Bat_Bat.png|Komory Bat Neko Cat.png|Necho Cat File:File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Sky Cat Kuma Panda.png|Kooma Panda Me Me Bunny (Spirit) KH3D.png|Me Me Bunny File:Majik_Lapin_(Spirit)_KH3D.png|Majik lapin File:File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Light Rabbit File:File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Pegaslick Yoggy Ram (Spirit) KH3D.png|Yoggy Ram Aura Lion (Spirit) KH3D.png|Aura Lion Category:Allies Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night